Doble vida
by NicGab99
Summary: Fingir. Aparentar. Sufrir. Perderse. Esas palabras definen muy bien a Sakura Kinomoto. Desde la partida de Shaoran Li , sumandole los traumas que vivio Sakura, ella se encuentra perdida. Viviendo una doble vida...
1. Introducción

Fingir.

Aparentar.

Sufrir.

Perderse.

Esas palabras definen muy bien a Sakura Kinomoto. Desde la partida de Shaoran Li , sumandole los traumas que vivio Sakura, ella se encuentra perdida. Viviendo una doble vida...


	2. Reencuentros

1 capitulo.

Tic tic tic tic..

Otro dia mas - dice una cierta castaña sin ninguna emocion mientras apaga su despertador.

¡Sakura! Que bueno que te levantaste temprano, tu padre acaba de terminar de preparar el desayuno . Ummm que bien huele... -Sakura dejo de escucharlo, se perdio en sus pensamientos. Como siempre, pero esta castaña sabe disimular muy bien.

Con el paso de los años , dejo de ser esa niña inocente, distraida y confiada ; esa dulce niña de 11 años ahora tiene 16 años , es toda una adolescente ; ahora lleva su cabello Castaño largo, lacio y en la puntas ondeado, tiene una figura que cautiva a cualquiera, unos ojos verdes encantadores y una cara muy delicada en cuanto a facciones ,dandole un toque de "niña inocente". Sin duda la adolescencia la habia quedado como anillo al dedo , era simplemente cautivadora . Pero ella era una adolescente muy astuta ...Tiene una "doble vida" , como suele decir ella. Ella finge ser la misma niña inocente y dulce , claro, solo cuando esta en la escuela , con sus amigos , con su padre y con su hermano, Touya.

Sakura, apurate ¿Me estas escuchando? - le dice kero , esperando que la castaña responda.

Disculpame kero , estaba repasando mentalmente para mi practica de biologia - le responde sakura inocentemente

No te preocupes sakura , sigues siendo esa niñita despistada - le dice kero riendose

-¡Vamos a tomar ese rico desayuno!-Sakura baja corriendo al comedor-Papi, buenos dias-le dice alegremente

Sakura, buenos dias , ahora te sirvo el desayuno-le respondio su padre.

Sakura termino de desayunar, se despidio de su padre y se dirigió a la escuela. Mientras que Kero se iba a la habitación de Sakura ,obviamente,llevándose comida a la habitación.

~~~~POW Sakura~~~~

Caminar hacia la escuela me resulta relajante, el viento en mi cara mientras el sol resplandece. Amo esta sensación, me hace sentir 5 años sin sentirme libre . Ha pasado tanto , pero al menos estos momentos en los que camino mientras disfruto de la naturaleza y me hundo en mis pensamientos ...Hace que me sienta libre, pero esto no dura mucho ya que acabo de llegar a mi infierno personal. La escuela. A veces sólo quisiera dormirme y nunca más despertar. ¿Suicidio? Lo he pensado muchas veces, pero primero debo cumplir mi venganza . Debo ser paciente , fingir que todo esta bien.

¡Sakura! Te mensajie anoche . ¿No te llegaron mis mensajes?- Le dijo una cierta peli negra.

Tomoyo ,lo siento mucho . No se donde deje mi celular - le respondi tímidamente.

Oh, pues que va . No te preocupes , vamos al salón , tengo un montón de cosas que contarte. ¡A que no sabes! Según he escuchado ...- Me perdí en mis pensamientos , fingiendo prestar atención a mi "mejor amiga".

La conozco desde los 3 años , cuando estábamos en el kinder. Hemos sido mejores amigas desde entonces , hasta que ... Él se fue.

Por supuesto le tengo mucho aprecio a Tomoyo , no la consideraba una mejor amiga , la consideraba mi hermana. Pero no quiero que se vea involucrada en mi "doble vida" . Nadie cercano a mi debía saber. Ni los de la escuela , ni su familia , y mucho menos mis amigos. Lo extraño... Shaoran.

Sakura ¿Crees que los nuevos estudiantes estén en nuestra clase?-Me pregunto Tomoyo, interrumpiendo mis pensamiento. ¿Es que ahora a todos se les da por interrumpir mía pensamientos?-

No lose Tomoyo. Sólo espero que sean amable -respondí dándole una sonrisa tierna. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa

Llegamos al salón y nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos. Yo me sentaba al lado de la ventana , ni muy atrás , ni muy adelante. Me sentaba en la parte media . Veía el paisaje , sin pensar en nada , sólo miraba el árbol .

Es muy perfecta .La envidio un poco , no se como le hace para ser una alumna destacada, ser hermosa , ser amable, ...- dijo una chica morena , de cabello negro liso. Es bonita.

Reconocí esa voz, era Kim . Y adivine que hablaban de mi. No entiendo como la gente puede pensar todas esas cosas de mi. Sólo soy yo , fingiendo no tener ningún trauma , fingiendo no tener una doble vida sólo por venganza. Fingiendo que soy normal. Esa era mi verdadera personalidad, ser amable con todos . Aunque antes de que el se vaya de Tomoeda , yo no era muy aplicada que digamos, después del trauma que viví , me refugie en los estudios. No soy "cautivadora". Tampoco me considero "bonita". Sólo soy "normal".

Sakura - me hablo Tomoyo - tengo noticias , son dos nuevos . Una chica y un chico, según rumores han estudiado aquí antes...-Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera continuar el profesor llegó.

Clase hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes , espero que sean

amables con ellos -el profesor Akato hizo una seña para que entrarán loa nuevos-Jóvenes presentense

Mi nombre es Meilling Li - dijo una peli negra , llevaba dos trenzas-Espero que nos llevemos bien

Me llamó Shaoran Li-dijo un castaño.

¿¡QUE!? Esto no puede ser real , NO NO NO. Ojalá no intenten entablaron una conversación, no podría disimularlo bien. ¡Dios! Tengo que actuar normal.

Bien Meiling , siéntate aquí -le dijo el profesor Akato señalando la primera carpeta - Tomoyo te ayudará a ponerte al día en las clases-dijo señalando a Tomoyo ,se sentaba al lado de Meiling.

Bien , Shaoran tu te sentadas atrás de Sakura Kinomoto. Ella te ayudara a ponerte al día en clases- dijo señalandome-Sin más preámbulos , iniciare la clase de Economia.

Meiling se sentó rá estaba alegre. Mientras que Shaoran se acercaba a su sitio .

Shaoran se ve muy hermoso , ha crecido mucho , y tiene un cuerpo muy formado . Debe matarse en el gimnasio. dejar de pensar eso.

El profesor empezó a explicar la clase de Economía, decidí mirar la ventana . Estaba tan concentrada en el paisaje , que no me di cuenta de que había una música en el salón , era lenta , la melodía de un piano.

Espera.. ¿QUE?

¡ESA MUSICA PROVIENE DE MI CELULAR!

Tuve la maldita suerte , que casi no se escuchaba , decidí ver disimuladamente mi celular.

Era Miyu.

¡HOLA! Bueno me presentaré c: Me llamó Nicole , espero que la historia les guste . Este es algo así como que mi primer fanfic. Unos años atrás decidí escribir pero sólo hice la introducción de dos historias, planeó acabarlas pero por ahora me concentrate en esta historia. Si no les gustó algo o creen que deba modificar la historia , si quieren que le de más misterio o drama ,o que me explaya más en los POW, cualquier cosa haganmelo saber. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Bueno hace tiempo que no veo la serie , así que si alguien sabe los apellidos o nombres de los personajes(me refiero a los personajes principales como los secundarios) o tienen más información sobre los lugares ,etc, diganmelo que no muerdo Jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.


	3. Recuerdos

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON SACADOS DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, PERTENECE A LAS CLAMP, EL RESTO DE PERSONAJES ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION.

Resumen del capítulo anterior

Sakura oculta varias cosas. Lleva una Doble vida y oculta varios secretos. Meiling y Shaoran han vuelto a Tomoeda después de 5 años . Y... ¿Quién es Miyu?

Capítulo 2 "Recuerdos"

~~~~POW Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~

Mierda .

Tengo que disimular que todo esta bien. Ahora ¿Cómo hago para salir del salón , sin que nadie sospeche?

Podría fingir estar enferma, pero lo verían raro ya que siempre asisto a la escuela así me encuentre enferma.

Mis manos están sudando y aún tengo el celular en mi mano . Necesitaba ir a ver a Miyu. Su mensaje me había dejado sorprendida.

" Es urgente,tengo nuevas noticias princesita de hielo" Atte. Miyu

No puedo dejar de pensar en ese mensaje. Guarde mi celular disimuladamente en mi chaqueta. Miyu, esa chica. Al principio no me llevaba con ella . Un recuerdo se me vino a la mente

Flashback

Estaba deprimida. Era una niña, en tres meses iba a cumplir 12 años. Nunca nadie de la escuela , mi familia o mis amigos supieron sobre lo que me paso.

Cuando Shaoran Li , el amor de mi infancia, se fue a Hong Kong . Me puse triste , pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que algún día volviera. Esperaba sus llamadas , un mensaje o algo que me dijera que seguía allí .

Espere y espere . Nunca volvió , nunca más supe de él. Me dolió mucho , pero decidí que sería fuerte , al principio si mostre dolor , por 6 meses. Hasta que un día decidí que lo dejaría pasar y no sufriría más , "Las cosas pasan por algo pense".

Pasaron los días y yo volví a ser esa niña feliz y alegre. Hasta que a la semana siguiente...

Era viernes y era de noche. Había decidido ir a la biblioteca ya que quería estudiar química. Mi Papa estaba en Grecia trabajando y mi hermano se había ido a una excursión de su Universidad.

Kero de casualidad se había metido en la mochila de Touya al querer sacar unos caramelos. Tomoyo estaba en la casa de su abuela.

Así que estaría sola por el fin de de semana.

Ese fin de semana cambio mi vida.

Nunca dije nada,"eso" me dejo traumada, disimulaba que todo estaba bien y normal. Hasta que días después...

¡Hey tú! -escuche la voz de una chica-Te hablo a ti castaña

Voltie y me di cuenta de que estabamos solas

¿Necesitas algo? -le respondí a la chica que vestía el uniforme de mi escuela . Era alta , algo rellenita, pero muy bonita. Tenía el cabello azul corto y unas facciones que te decían que ella es de "armas tomar"

Yo se lo que te paso el fin de semana -me dijo la desconocida, a lo cual me quedé en shock.

No se de que hablas , disculpa-me iba a ir a mi casa , en eso siento que me jala.

Escuchame lo que te pasa a ti , a mi también me pasa . Me llamó Miyu y quiero ayudarte, no podrás con esto sola. Llevo un maldito año metida en esta mierda , eres muy joven para verte involucrada en esto-Nos sentamos en una heladería mientras ella me explicó su situación.

A ella le paso "eso" a los 12, ahora tiene 13. Me explicó que una vez que empieza no para . Ella estaba tramando un plan para acabar con "eso" y de pasada vengarse.

Así que ¿Te me unes a mi plan princesa? O ¿Prefieres ser sumisa y aguantar toda esa mierda?-Me dijo Miyu

Estoy contigo-le respondi-Me llamó Sakura

Lose , Sakura Kinomoto - me respondió , a lo cual me sorprendi- se que pensarás como se todo esto, pero créeme que yo no soy mala ni planeó algo contra ti , quiero ayudarte y quiero que me ayudes, algo así como mi aliada.

Prometeme que algún día me dirás el porque sabes sobre mi-le dije sería

Ok princesita de hielo, te lo prometo-me respondió dándome la mano.

Fin del Flashback

Al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien , pero con los meses se convirtió en una buena amiga . Ella a simple vista podrá parecer "mala" pero es todo lo contrario. En la escuela aparentaba que no nos conocíamos . Este año ella entró a la Universidad , ella tiene 17. Estudia medicina , como mi hermano. La extraño...

Bien jóvenes , al ser el primer día de clases de este nuevo año escolar les daré dos horas para que platiquen sobre sus vacaciones , iré a hacer unos papeles y vuelvo- se fue el profesor Akato .

Genial,aprovecharé estas dos malditas horas para saber que paso con Miyu. Estaba a punto de escribirle un mensaje cuando lo escucho.

Lindo día ¿No Sakura?-me dijo Shaoran.

Vamos Sakura , finge normalidad, como siempre.

Si -le respondí en tono neutro.

En ese momento llegaron Meilling y Tomoyo.

¡Shaoran! A los tiempos-dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada.

Tomoyo Hola -respondió Shaoran

Bueno , ¿Nos diran? No es por ser entrometida, pero ¿Porque no se comunicaron con nosotras?-Le dijo Tomoyo algo sería.

Verán...-Meiling iba a decir algo pero Shaoran la cortó.

Se los explicaremos todo , pero aquí no. Hoy a la salida en el Parque Pingüino -dijo Shaoran serio.

En eso siento la musiquita del piano.

Nadie se dio cuenta , Meiling y Tomoyo hablaban de chicos . Shaoran hablaba con el chico de atrás "Mirko".

Leí el mensaje.

"Hey princesita , ¿Crees poder escaparte de clases?Estoy afuera de escuela" Atte. Miyu

No estaría mal un poco de adrenalina por la mañana. Agarre mi mochila y disimuladamente la escondi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Todos estaban distraídos platicando. Estaba en los pasillos , tratando de localizar a mi profesor.

¿Sakura?-Me llamó Shaoran.

Mierda.

¡Hola!¿Que tal les parece la historia? ¿Público otro capitulo? Díganme sus opiniones (;


	4. Shaoran

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON SACADOS DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, PERTENECE A LAS CLAMP, EL RESTO DE PERSONAJES ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION.

Resumen del capítulo anterior

Sakura recibe un mensaje de Miyu . Explica un poco de su pasado . ¿Que les quedra contar Shaoran y Meiling?

Capítulo 3 "Shaoran"

~~~~~~~POV Shaoran~~~~~~~

Extrañaba Tomoeda -me dice Meiling al bajar del avión - Es momento de que hablemos con Sakura y Tomoyo.

NO-le grite - Ellas de seguro nos guardan resentimiento ,ahora no las buscaremos , ya se dará el momento.

De acuerdo-se puso triste meiling.

Nuestro mayordomo llegó. Subió nuestras maletas al carro y partimos hacia nuestra casa.

Extrañaba este lugar aunque no lo quiera admitir. Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos . Las cartas , mis amigos .. mi primer amor. Sakura.

La extraño , ella debe odiarme ahora . No le he escrito ni respondido sus mensajes desde que me fui, no es que no haya querido hablarle pero... Mi familia me mandó a un internado , no podía hablar con exterior . Ese internado me tenía encerrado . Hasta que por fin luego de 5 largos años pude salir. Mi familia me mandó a Tomoeda después de 5 largos años. ¿Porque?

Porque una presencia maligna mató al jefe del Consejo de los clanes y nos dijo: "Las cartas serán mias"

Me escogieron como el nuevo jefe.

Me mandaron a Tomoeda a proteger las "cartas Sakura" . Sólo espero que Sakura no me odie. Dios me pregunto como se verá ahora.

Jóvenes llegamos -nos dice el mayordomo - mañana inician sus clases en la secundaria, en la misma escuela en la que estuvieron hace 5 años. Con permiso jóvenes , me retiro.

Asenti con la cabeza.

Esto me está saturando . Tengo muchas responsabilidades que temo que un día me vuelva ¡loco!

Mejor saldré a correr me dije mentalmente.

Corrí y corrí , hacer esto me relaja. Deje mi mente libre de pensamientos, disfrute el momento . Cuando en eso veo una casa muy familiar.

La casa de Sakura.

Estaba relativamente cerca a la entrada de la casa de Sakura ... pero ¿Y si me odia? Decidí irme de allí cuando escucho algo.

Touya ¿Tu hermana? -Le pregunta el padre de Sakura a Touya.

No lose , debe estar en la biblioteca . Ya sabes se lo pasa todo el día allí.-le responde Touya.

Si.. Sakura debería relajarse más , en algún momento tanto estudio le pasará factura a su cuerpo -le responde - Bueno ¿Como vas en la universidad?

Decidí dejar de escuchar. ¿Sakura pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca? Eso no es muy sano. Pero ¿Acaso no sale? Tiene a Tomoyo ¿Se habrán distanciado?

Mi mente empezó a formular muchas preguntas . Quería saber más de Sakura. Decidí ir a la biblioteca .

Disculpe,¿Ha visto a una chica castaña llamada Kinomoto Sakura?-le pregunté a la bibliotecaria.

Si , viene casi siempre aquí. Justo acaba de irse según me dijo al parque Pingüino -me dijo con una sonrisa -¿Eres su enamorado?

¿¡QUE!? No no , somos viejos amigos - dije totalmente rojo - Gracias por decirme lo de Sakura. Hasta luego - dije despidiendome.

Salí corriendo directamente al parque Pingüino. Quería verla , aunque sea de lejos,extraño todo de ella. Busque y busque. Hasta que de pronto apareció una señorita de mediana estatura, delgada y curvilinea. Tenía un cabello largo ,lacio y en las puntas ondulado , castaño. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda , se veía muy inocente pero a la vez hermosa más que eso ella era cautivadora. Ella era MI Sakura.

No sabía si acercarme , decidí observarla. Hasta que ella empezó a caminar y se dirigió a una camioneta negra polarizada. De seguro es de Tomoyo. Quería seguir averiguando más sobre ella . Pero ya era tarde y mañana tenía clases.

Mierda.

Regrese a casa y me senté a cenar con Meiling.

¿Donde estabas?-Me pregunta Meiling seria.

Estaba corriendo , perdí la noción del tiempo- le dije sin ninguna emoción.

¿Sabes? Extraño mucho a Sakura y Tomoyo- me responde con una expresión triste.

Meiling , ya hablamos de esto . Cuando se de el momento les diremos toda la verdad . Te lo prometo-le dije.

Ella me sonrió.

Me dirigí a mi habitación , tome un baño y me quedé dormida.

Toc toc toc toc toc

Joven Shaoran , el desayuno esta servido -me dijo el mayordomo.

Me Di un baño y me puse el uniforme rápidamente . Fui a desayunar.

Jóvenes , hoy es su primer día de clases. He hablado con su tutor y él les asignará a una persona que les ayudará con lo que necesiten, si tienen dudas ellos los ayudarán - nos dijo el mayordomo sonriente.

Nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Me sentía incómodo , muchos nos miraban . Murmuraban cosas como "Oh que guapos son" " He oído que tienen mucha plata" "Se dice que estudiaron aqui"

Decidí concentrarme en mis pensamientos . Sakura.

¿Ella estudiará aqui? Deseaba verla .

Shaoran estamos en el mismo salón y creo que ese es nuestro tutor-Me dice Meiling apuntandolo discretamente.

Un señor de 28 años se acercó a nosotros. Llevaba un atuendo formal.

Mi nombre es Akato, y sere su tutor- es momento de que se presenten a la clase

Noa dirigimos a nuestra aula , todos nos miraban atentamente y empezaron a murmurar cosas como "que guapos son" "definitivamente el sera mio" , entre otras cosas mas que me avergonzaron. Hasta que la vi.

Era Sakura , si que estaba hermosa. ¿hermosa? Es poco comparado con lo que es. Parecia una angel esperando subir al cielo. No pude evitar poner una sonrisa de bobo. La extrañaba.

Me perdi en mis pensamientos hasta que meliling me dio un pellizco.

!Ay! ¿Que te pasa?- reclame

Deja de mirarla como bobo, acaban de anunciar que Tomoyo sera mi tutora personal y Sakura la tuya, ademas tu sitio es detras de Sakura- me respondio en un susurro

¿SAKURA MI TUTORA? Definitivamente en cualquier momento me daria un paro cardiaco.

Siempre ame a Sakura, cuando me fui de viaje sufri demasiado. El no poder verla ni saber de ella. Tenia que explicarle todo, no quería perderla de nuevo y menos por un malentendido.

Me sumergi tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaba en una conversacion con Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura. Meiling queria que les contase el motivo de mi ausencia por tanto tiempo, pero.. queria hacerlo en privado. Queria ser yo personalmente quien hablara con Sakura primero.

De pronto un compañero de clases empieza a hablarme.

¡Hey! ¿tu eres Li shaoran no? Encantado de conocerte . Me agrada mucho ver nuevos rostros, mi nombre es Mirko y espero que puedas adaptarte rapidamente a esta escuela- me dio una sonrisa sincera, la cual respondi.

Empezo a hablarme sobre la escuela. Pero realmente no estuve muy atento que digamos y no es por que Mirko no fuera de mi agrado, al contrario era muy agradable... Lo que pasaba por mi mente y me traia desconcentrado era cierta castaña que estaba seria algo que era algo anormal en la Sakura que conoci hace años. De pronto oogre escuchar una musiquita de un piano, creo que fui el unico en oirlo.

Me parecio o ¿era del celular de Sakura? Que extraño, no creo que sea del celular de Sakura, pero por un momento pense que si. Analizando el simple sonido de la musica de piano no me di cuenta de que Sakura no estaba en el salon de clases.

Sali corriendo del salon, me excuse con Mirko diciendole que tenia que llamar a mi mama.

Y la vi, estaba Sakura caminando sigilosamente por el pasillo. Y llevaba su maleta...

¿Sakura? ¿Que estas haciendo?- le pregunte.

¡Hola! Lo siento , se que no publique nada por un largo tiempo pero tuve algunas complicaciones. Me fui de viaje en verano por dos meses y no tenia wifi solo megas, luego olvide la contraseña, y empezo la escuela , entre examenes tareas, corazon roto ,etc . Prometo actualizar mas seguido. Acabo de acabar la escuela , ya estoy graduada y ahora si podre ponerle mas esmero a esto. Gracias por leer esta historia :)


End file.
